


Myths and Legends

by WARendfeld



Series: Transformers: Armada (Revisited) [16]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WARendfeld/pseuds/WARendfeld
Summary: Plans are set in motion as the Autobots move to cement their position on Earth. Meanwhile, an interesting discovery concerning an ancient Earth myth may well be connected to the salvation of Cybertron and the universe.
Series: Transformers: Armada (Revisited) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406828
Kudos: 1





	Myths and Legends

“Is this absolutely necessary?” While he was never one to be nervous about medical examinations, Crosswise was anything but pleased about having deep scans go over his frame. It drove half the sensors he used in mercenary work crazy, like an annoying buzz or an itch that won’t go away for a very long time.

“If we’re going to find out the cause of that unusual light show coming from you, then yes.” Red Alert turned his optics away from his patient as scan results scrawled over the screen. Comparisons were automatically being made to the only other Autobot to exhibit the symptoms – Overhaul – and the results were already being highlighted. “From what I can tell, neither you nor Overhaul suffered any clear damage due to the Omega Lock’s activation, but that glow is indicative of something. And the sooner we figure out what it is, the better. For now, it would help for you to perform self-diagnostics. If nothing else, that might help pick something out.” 

The former mercenary nodded his reluctant agreement as both Optimus and Vector Prime entered the _Ark_ ’s medical bay. “Anything yet, Red?”

“Unfortunately, no.” The medic brought up the scan results on a larger monitor. “It’s obvious that aura they projected was somehow caused or influenced by the Omega Lock. Beyond that, however, there’s no clear correlation, and I have no idea why those auras of theirs were of differing colors.” He turned to the elder Prime and canted his head. “I suspect you may be able to shed more light upon it than I.”

“I only have a hypothesis that may become a theory.” The ancient Prime tapped the crook of his elbow in thought. “I suspect that when the three artifacts were placed in proximity to one another, a signal was released. The auras that Crosswise and Overhaul projected were the results of that signal.”

“But why only them?” 

“I might have an idea. Red, can you bring up the specs for my main torso, dorsal section?” The medic obliged as Crosswise explained, “I have some hardware in that area that’s been dormant ever since I came online. Suddenly, they’re reading as active.”

The requested sections came in clear on the screen, the newly-active hardware highlighted in blue. Now prominent was an independent system of circuit relays running through his torso, connected to an obvious slot in the ebon Autobot’s back. Recognition growing on his face, Vector Prime stepped closer. “I recognize this. On occasion, a Cybertronian body being implanted with a spark will have their internal components altered by Vector Sigma in order to incorporate components or hardware. This has happened at times, but not regularly. Workings such as these were incorporated into some of us among the First Thirteen, myself included. It is a Cyber Key Port.”

“And Overhaul and I have had this all this time?” Optics wide with skepticism, Crosswise looked at the elder mech with disbelief. “Why didn’t it come online before?”

“Cyber Keys are manifestations of energy, but that energy needs to be drawn from something. My own key is linked to the Artifact I carry. I suspect that the Keys that you and Overhaul now possess are linked to other sources, such as the Omega Lock.” Turning back to the Autobot leader, he noted, “Whatever the case, that signal did not stop here on Earth. I’ve no doubt that it traveled beyond.”

“Which means that any other Cybertronians with those systems now have full access to this technology.” As the medical scanner powered down and Crosswise all but leapt off the berth, Optimus turned to the elder Prime with a look that barely revealed the younger mech’s concern. “Is there any way to find out how many?”

A nod. “I suspect that someone is already at work on that back on Cybertron. I would not expect a complete list, however, and I doubt this was limited to Autobots. Primus does not play favorites.”

-

“So, what do you think?” 

His optics studying the results of Mudflap’s recent examination in the _Nemesis_ ’ repair bay, Starscream furrowed his optic ridge and thoughtfully rubbed his chin. “From what I can tell, dormant systems in your body have come online. And while I don’t know the cause, I suspect it had something to do with that signal we received from Earth.”

“Then odds are the Autobots will know something about it.”

“Exactly my thoughts. I’ll bring it up with Prime the next time we speak but for now, I want you to keep this to yourself as long as possible.” Moving the results elsewhere for further study, the Seeker rose to his feet. “I suspect Megatron will care little for this occurrence. You being online will be the only thing that matters to him. Thrust, however, is no doubt going to be suspicious.”

“Me being the only one effected by this won’t help matters much.” The large Decepticon crane was not looking forward to having questions asked, for a number of reasons. “The only one here, anyway. Do you suspect anyone else was similarly affected?”

“That I don’t doubt. The odds of an event happening only once are small, and the odds of a given event recurring grow each time it does so. Beyond that, however, we can only hope that no one against us was gifted with this. Dealing with Mini-Cons is trouble enough.”

-

The jungles of Animatros were generally peaceful and quiet, the calm occasionally broken by the chirps of an insect or the flow of rainwater during a storm, or by someone passing among the foliage. The ground shaking with every footstep of his four draconian talons, Scourge walked through the jungle, breaking that peace. As he continued in silence, he emerged from the jungles and reached his destination – the foot of the Dragon’s Mountain, a volcano some distance northeast of the main settlement, Valley One. Scourge rarely concerned himself with the mountain, content that it was there but sometimes sending the odd geological team this way to monitor the volcano. Despite being inhospitable, the mountain had one permanent occupant, which nonetheless kept it near the forefront of his processor. 

As he approached a cave in the mountainside, Scourge transformed slowly as made his way inwards, lit torches guiding his way. He didn’t bother to announce his presence, as odds were that the one he wished to see was already aware of his arrival. As he approached the end of the tunnel, marked by a larch arch tall and wide enough to allow all but the largest of Cybertronians to pass through, he halted. Just because the one he wished to see was no doubt aware of his presence was no excuse for him to simply barge in without invitation, after all. 

After less than a nano-klik, a soft laugh echoed through. “I had a feeling you would be dropping in to see me, young one. Please, enter.”

The Animatros governor gave a relieved smile before entering. “My thanks, sensei.” 

The chamber was not all that large, but it was comfortable. Light came from several small torches and a nearby lava flow, casting an eerie glow around the entire room. Ceremonial wreaths and various bits of technology stood at points around the chamber, but the one thing that stood out most was an old meditation rug, upon which rested a small, squat Autobot, seemingly deep in thought. The Autobot smiled, and his optics came alive. “Welcome, Scourge. It is good to see you.”

“It is good to see you as well, Backstop-sensei.” Scourge gave a reverent bow before the small Autobot before he extended his right hand to help his old teacher to his feet. 

Backstop took the offered hand, and rose to his full height. The governor of Animatros before Scourge, he had traveled far and had trained many in the art of combat, Scourge himself included, but always stressed peace and serenity above fighting for the sake of fighting. “I have a small cask of high-grade liquid Energon. Would you like some?”

“Yes, please.” Scourge sat down, crossing his legs as he did so. While his old teacher busied himself retrieving a pair of mugs and his cask, the Decepticon dragon continued with respect. “My apologies, sensei, however I’m not here on personal business.”

“I thought as much, but my wisdom is given freely whenever it is asked for.” Backstop poured his student and himself drinks, then put away the cask and handed the younger mech his mug. “I had a curious incident earlier, my student – I found myself casting a green light. I doubt I am the only one to do so, given that you have come to me.”

“No sensei, you are not.” He took a sip of his drink and gathered his thoughts. “I have as well, along with Snarl, Brimstone, Wreckloose, and Undermine. There may be others, but those are all I am aware of here on Animatros. The source appears to be Earth.”

“The world that the Mini-Cons were found on, that Optimus Prime and Megatron have both traveled to?” At his student’s surprise, the old rhino chuckled. “I have my ways of keeping informed, young one. I doubt all this is coincidence, but I also suspect that other things are causing you concern.” 

The dragon nodded. He could never hide something from his old teacher, and he never bothered trying. “The _Ravager_ is still missing with all hands, Scorponok included. And while I have little confidence in Optimus Prime’s claims, if he is correct…”

“Then it shall be dealt with.” Backstop’s voice was gentle and assuring, and helped to put his student at ease. “Remember what I have taught you – do not take action until you are certain of the facts. When you have the needed information, only then should you apply yourself as best you can. For now, nothing can be done about the Ravager, or Optimus’ claims.”

Frustration building, Scourge tried to maintain his composure, not wanting – much less daring – to raise his voice to his master. “Then what am I to do, sensei?”

“For starters, stay for a time and tell me more of these matters, and of your concerns. And help me to drink this beverage while you are at it. A good drink helps no matter the occasion.”

Glad to do so, Scourge relaxed. “Very well. Thank you, sensei.” He took another sip. “Here is what I know for now…”

-

A knock sounding at her door, Diana quickly answered it. She gave a relieved smile and beckoned. “Hey kids. Come on in.”

Their ‘transport’ in tow, her three former students quietly entered. Looking around at the relatively small apartment, Rad couldn’t help but be a little surprised – he’d never given much thought to where his teachers lived or what they did when they weren’t in school. “Wow, this is…”

“I think the word you want is ‘cozy’.” Her former teacher closing the door behind her, Alexis released Sureshock from her grip and stepped back, giving the Mini-Con room to transform. “So, what’s up?”

“I figured you guys might want to help me out with a little research I’m doing for the Autobots.” Knowing that would get the kids’ attention, she held up a book with the image of the world covered in scribbles. “According to Vector Prime, years before the Quintessons came along, some of his siblings departed Cybertron in massive ships, and one of them was named _Atlantis_.”

“You’re kidding!” the preteen girl cried out. “I thought that was some kind of myth!”

“So did I, but apparently it had more truth to it than I thought.” She gestured to her coffee table, a number of books strewn out upon it. “Right now I’m working on compiling everything that Safeguard’s told me about the Cybertronian ship and seeing how it stacks up to the legendary lost continent. I figured you all might want to lend a hand for old time’s sake. Just watch where you step – between power cords and Abby, I have a hard time navigating around here myself.”

The aforementioned cat was soon found rubbing against Carlos’ leg, making the young boy glad he didn’t have allergies as he bent down to scratch behind her triangular ears. “So, where do we start?”

“The same way all archaeologists do – grab a book and start reading, assuming you don’t have a laptop handy.”

“Google it is for me then.” Alexis soon parked herself upon her former teacher’s couch and pulled out her own laptop, waiting for it to boot up while her two friends sat down beside her and picked up books. “I don’t think we’ll get much information though. Atlantis isn’t exactly something that’s gone unnoticed.”

“Does it matter?” Perhaps more than his two friends, Rad was notably enthusiastic, even if it meant dry research. “I mean come on! An ancient Cybertronian ship, here on Earth! Isn’t that cool?”

“Yes, but it also raises a lot of questions.” Alexis counted off her points with one hand. “Where did the ship’s occupants go? Why hasn’t there been any evidence of them in most archaeological digs?”

“Perhaps there has been some evidence of them.” Heads turning to High Wire, the Mini-Con gestured at the pile. “Early in human history, before you had understanding of things such as tidal forces or plate tectonics or weather patterns, your people attributed many things to unseen gods or spirits. And were we to have awoken in that time, or much before the last millennium, no doubt we would have been seen as anything from deities to demons, rather than mechanical lifeforms.”

“I figured on that.” Diana tapped at an open atlas with two fingers, a map of the Mediterranean Sea in full view as she mused, “Odds are that _Atlantis_ itself didn’t just inspire myths, but so did its occupants.” 

“Except that it only had one occupant.” Diana regarding him, Grindor explained, “The only mech onboard that ship was the keeper of the Key of Wisdom, Methius Prime, and we haven’t heard anything about him in human history.” 

A strange and unprofessional thought occurring to her, Diana wondered aloud, “Maybe he’s remembered by a different name. Methius Prime… Prime Methius…” She snapped her fingers. “Prometheus! It’s a leap, I’ll admit, but it makes sense!” While the kids seemed to understand her logic, the Mini-Cons appeared confused. “Sorry. In Greek myth, Prometheus was a Titan who famously – or infamously – stole fire from the gods and gave it to humanity. Other versions credit him with creating the human race by sculpting man from clay.”

Sureshock looked at her skeptically. “No offense to that, but last I checked, your people evolved all on your own, and you’re certainly not made from processed mud.”

“No, but if he came here far enough back, Methius Prime might have had some influence on early human civilization.” Going further along that train of thought, Alexis noted, “And probably far enough for his name to get changed each time the story was retold verbally until the definitive – well, more or less definitive - versions were written down. But according to the myth, Prometheus was chained to a rock and had his liver torn out each day by an eagle. How do you account for that?”

Diana shrugged. “No idea, but I’ll keep it in mind for now.” Picking up a book and settling into her chair, her cat climbing into her lap, she suggested, “Until then, let’s see what we can do about _Atlantis_ itself, and hope that all this isn’t just some wild goose chase.”

-

Inside of the _Ark_ ’s cargo bay, Ironhide tentatively flexed his joints, working out any possible kinks before transforming and carefully swiveling his cannons from one side to another. He wasn’t a fighter – experiences almost a lifetime ago had taught him that much – but that didn’t stop him from wanting to be prepared. 

“No offense meant, Ironhide, but I think you could’ve been a little smarter about your vehicle mode choice.” Startled into transforming back to robot mode, he turned to find Crosswise approaching him. “Last I checked, human SUVs didn’t have weapons arrays mounted on their roofs, unless they’re with the military or paramilitary.”

“Yeah, guess it’s probably a good thing that I won’t be going out in public much, huh?” The architect gave a nervous laugh, but it quickly died down. “Anyway, Crosswise, I haven’t gotten a chance to do it before now, but thanks for rescuing me all those vorns ago. If you hadn’t done that, I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

The Bugatti smiled, having taken on the form of one of the fastest and sleekest street legal cars on Earth. “I did what any sensible Cybertronian would, lad, but I appreciate that all the same. I just wish I’d kept up the illustrious career I had back then.” He turned his head and called out, “Speaking of, Hot Shot, I think I owe you an apology myself!”

The young Autobot, amazed that he’d been noticed, stepped out and approached. “You knew I was there?”

“It pays to pay attention.” He offered a hand. “Prime filled me in about what happened with Wheeljack. I doubt Atlas will ever apologize to you over this, but I feel I owe you something.”

The younger mech took the offered hand. “Well, what happened to him was hardly your fault, but thanks. Besides, he’s online, and that’s what matters, even if he is stuck dealing with Megatron. And that won’t last forever.” He turned to the architect and asked, “So, Ironhide, I hear you’ll be designing our new base. That’s a big job.”

A shrug. “Hey, we all have them, right? Besides, you guys get the fun stuff. Not that I want to go out in the field or anything, but…”

“Hey, I understand. We’ve all got parts to play, and considering what happened to me, I kinda wish I could stay behind and help. But considering how bad I am at arranging my furniture, I think I’d better leave base architecture to a pro.” Flashing a knowing smile, Hot Shot noted, “Besides, I think Earth can provide enough fun for all of us.”

-

“YEEE-HAAAA!”

The bright sun overhead sending light down upon the raceways of Velocitron, the roads glistening in the light, Override charged down the track, winds ripping around her red and ivory armor. Whenever she wasn’t embroiled in the affairs of running the colony or dealing with some bit of government minutiae, she was out here on her private course, racing time away and relaxing. She loved every minute of it, the air sliding over her armor, the exhilaration at being the fastest thing on four wheels. To her, every second on the track was a thrill. 

_:“Override! Override, do you read me?!”:_

“Be with you in a nano-klik, Brakedown!” the young Autobot assured him before kicking on her afterburners and charging forward. “Yeah!”

-

The much older mech sighed, a mix of aggravation and amusement on his face. “So young.” 

“I still don’t see why she was chosen to take over for you.” Disapproval clear on his face, Dirt Boss looked from the comm.-panel to the old Autobot roadster. While he was loyal to Cybertron and had pretty much rejected Megatron, the bulky Decepticon still had his issues with the way things were run. “She’s irresponsible, hotheaded, over-charged…”

“A lot of young folks are like that.” A few memories flitting through his processor, Brakedown was quick to remind the larger mech, “In fact, I remember one Decepticon in particular. Stubborn, hotheaded, always eager to prove himself whatever the odds.” A grin formed. “I think he turned out alright.”

Dirt Boss grimaced, remembering some of his own early antics, and relented. “I still say she’s got a lot to learn.”

“Yeah, but she’s sensible enough to keep us around. That says a lot right there.” The old mech chuckled and assured his former pupil, “She’ll grow out of it on her own. All we need to do is give her time.”

-

With split-second timing, Velocitron’s governor transformed to robot mode and skidded to a halt past the finish line. Straightening herself out, she turned to her spotter. “How was that, Clocker?”

“You broke your old record, Override!” A small blue and white Autobot, Clocker was enthusiastic about most things, and always eager to step up and prove himself in anything. Just as Brakedown had done for her, Override had taken him under her wing, hoping that one day he’d make for a fine Autobot. “That was the fastest I’ve seen anyone move! You were incredible!” Noticing that his idol seemed distracted, he asked, “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head. “Sorry Clocker, just letting my processor wander some. I came out here to blow off some steam, think about something other than affairs of state and those signals we picked up, those glowing auras of ours.”

“Well, it’s not like those things hurt us, right? I mean, you’re still at peak performance, and everyone else is still running smoothly. I don’t see any problems.”

An explosion sounding in the distance, the femme gave her young student a laugh. “Wanna bet?” She reactivated her comm.-link. “Let me guess – whatever that fancy glow was, it activated weapons systems, right?”

_:“And what’s left of Fracture’s bunch is already makin’ use of ‘em.”:_

Somehow, she wasn’t surprised by Brakedown’s reply. “Send Gasket’s team in. Clocker and I are on our way back to base.” She closed the line and waved her student onward. Playtime was over, and it was time to get back to work. 

-

“This isn’t anythin’ serious, right?” Scattorshot nervously asked as numerous scanners slid over his form, examining every bit of his construction. “I mean, just because I had that glow doesn’t mean…”

“Scattorshot, do me a favor, and be less of a hypochondriac.” Ratchet shook his head with some frustration, almost wishing that Red Alert hadn’t gone along to Earth. There weren’t that many mechs as high up in the Autobot Medical Corps as the two of them, and having one away meant that he had to deal with everything. Still, he worked to make the most of it as the entrance hatch slid open. “Not quite done looking him over Magnus.”

Not at all surprised that the medic had identified him without even looking in his direction, the temporary Autobot leader still wanted a look at the results. He didn’t like the idea that something would go wrong less than five kliks into him assuming command on Cybertron. “Is there anything you can tell me right now?”

“So far, the readings I have on Scattorshot match up with what Red Alert beamed to me from Earth. The same signal that activated dormant systems in Crosswise and Overhaul did the same thing for Scattorshot. Beyond that, he’s exactly the way he was, for better or worse.” Powering down the medical scanners and allowing his relieved patient to hastily get off the berth, the medic quickly brought up a listing of personnel. “On a hunch, I’ve been going over internal specs for various mechs. Here’s the number I’ve found so far that have this tech in them.”

Optics scanning over the list, the Wrecker commander quickly recognized a few names here and there, mostly Autobots though a few Decepticons had made it onto the list. The fact that some of them were known to be affiliated with Megatron, however, made him uneasy. “Is Scattorshot fit for duty?” 

“Perfectly. In fact, with these new systems online, you might just have an excuse to send him out in the field more often.” Noting the nervous techie’s expression, the medic grinned. “Assuming, of course, you don’t mind his usual doom and gloom mentality.”

“Hey, I ain’t that bad! ‘Sides, someone’s gotta be the voice of reason ‘round here. Nothin’ is gonna go perfectly all the time.” 

Magnus chuckled. “Well, we’d better get you back to the main operations center so that you can keep us reasonable.” He then turned to the medic and noted, “Just in case, I want you checking over the data you’ve collected and that Red Alert’s sent us from Earth. This hasn’t been a problem so far, but I want as many bases covered as possible.”

“Not a problem.” Ratchet gave the two a small salute as they departed, then turned back to his console to examine his findings. “I just hope Scattorshot doesn’t misfire. That’s one mess no one would want to clean up.” 

-

In the silence of the _Ark_ ’s security bay, Vector Prime looked upon the Omega Lock, deep in his thoughts as he took in the familiar shape. His Mini-Con partner looked up to him. “Are you wondering whether we made the right choice?”

“At the time, I thought it the safest decision.” The elder Prime set the device back down upon its resting place. “While Megatron may have little faith in the existence of Primus, I doubt he would be one to deny himself a power source of this much potential. Regardless, the choice is now moot – we have regained the Lock, and Megatron is none the wiser. I only hope we are able to do likewise with the rest of its kin.”

“Speaking of, don’t you think it’s strange?” The Prime turned to Safeguard as he elaborated, “Two Artifacts ending up on the same world? No way is that a coincidence.” 

His partner smiled. “Do not be so quick to assume that. The universe is filled with coincidences, old friend. And if the Key of Wisdom is indeed here, as Diana believes, then it is only a matter of time before it is found.”

Giving the Lock one last look, Safeguard nodded. “One can hope.”

-

“The energy surge that Mudflap experienced was simply a fluke, nothing more. I don’t expect him to suffer any lingering effects, Lord Megatron.”

“Excellent.” Megatron had no trouble noticing the look of suspicion upon Thrust’s face. While he was himself suspicious, he opted against pressing on the matter. “That brings us to another concern. Thrust has been going over our spare parts and materials, and he has discovered something interesting. Our inventory is low.”

The Seeker stood momentarily surprised. “Is anything specific missing?”

“Parts and components for sensor units, uplink terminals, transport systems, as well as Energon storage tanks.” The tactician laid critical optics upon the larger Seeker. “Can you account for these?”

“No, and I haven’t been using any components of those varieties for the solar grid.” Suspicions forming in his processor, Starscream stood up and promised, “I will, however, look into this matter.”

“See that you do. Dismissed.” As Starscream turned and exited, the Decepticon tyrant lifted a hand to silence his second subordinate. Once the red and grey Seeker was out of hearing range, the hatch sealed shut behind him, Megatron spoke. “I doubt that Starscream is responsible for these parts having gone missing. Let him work towards discovering the truth. If nothing else, his efficiency will save us some time and effort.” 

-

“Autobots, Mini-Cons, trusted friends,” Optimus Prime said at last, calling the meeting to attention. “Our situation has changed a great deal over the last few days, due in part to the recovery of the Omega Lock and the arrival of our reinforcements. I feel that it is time that all of us were briefed on this information.”

Gathered around him within the _Ark_ ’s conference room, albeit crowded together, were the other Autobots, their numerous Mini-Con and human allies gathered on console tops or on the conference table itself. 

“As most of you know by now, the Omega Lock is not the only artifact of its kind.” Vector Prime continued from where the younger left off, the lights dimming and a screen beside him displaying graphics to help illustrate his point. “It is one of seven similar artifacts created long ago by Primus, for the express purpose of defending Cybertron against Unicron. They were entrusted to seven of the first Thirteen, each of us a Prime; myself, Draco, Sentinel, Accellas, Gaeus, Methius, and Iunct. When Unicron attacked, many of us were slain, and the seven went unused. While Unicron was driven away, the seven artifacts together would be powerful enough to guide him back to his sibling. Thus, we chose to separate them. Three remained behind on Cybertron, while four more were scattered through the cosmos. The Omega Lock later was hidden away aboard the _Exodus_ , and is now back in our custody, while my sword, the ChronoSaber, and the Matrix of Leadership remain with myself and Optimus. The last four were stored away on four starships, created from a moon that had formed in Cybertron’s orbit, and departed many vorns before the Quintessons arrived along with their keepers.”

“Given all this time, how are we supposed to find them?” Colonel Franklin had nothing against a wild goose chase, but he preferred one that seemed achievable. “The Quintessons found Cybertron almost nine million years ago. If your fellow Primes left Cybertron before then, they could be anywhere by now.”

“That is correct, but we still have methods of finding them.” Drawing his sword, the elder Prime held it carefully in both hands to illustrate his point. “Each of the seven is linked, as you saw when the Omega Lock was placed in proximity to the Matrix and my sword. That signal, aside from activating dormant systems, no doubt had an effect upon the four remaining Artifacts, so we can expect similar reactions each time they are brought together. And while we lack firm locations on the remaining artifacts and the vessels carrying them, Diana does have an intriguing theory of her own.”

With a gesture, Vector Prime turned over the presentation to the archaeologist, who quickly brought up a second graphic featuring the four remaining artifacts overlaid upon four ships. “I’ll be the first to admit, this is more like speculation than anything, but I think this is the best start we can ask for. The four ships were named _Pangaea_ , _Lemuria_ , _Mu_ , and _Atlantis_ , and each one carried a given artifact; the Keys of Unity, Power, Velocity, and Wisdom. Each of those names corresponds to a theoretical landmass here on Earth.” Graphics shifted again to an image showing a large land mass made up of the familiar continents, making her glad for both Google Images and Alexis’ research skills. “Pangaea was a supercontinent that existed from roughly 200 million years ago until it started to break up about twenty-five million years later.” She noticed some glazed expressions among her audience, familiar after having taught, and simplified. “For easy reference, the breakup started during the Middle Jurassic.”

“The time of the dinosaurs,” Scavenger helpfully elaborated.

“Exactly. Eventually, the continents shifted into the ones we’re now familiar with. The other names aren’t quite as factual.” More graphics shifted, images of fossils, old men and theoretical maps filling the projection. “Lemuria was a theoretical lost continent that was conceived of in order to explain the presence of certain fossils – lemurs, specifically – in modern day India, despite the fact that they’re only found on the island of Madagascar. Mu, meanwhile, was thought of as a civilization that could serve as a common ancestor between the Maya and the Egyptians. Both were conceived of in the late 1800’s, and the ideas have since been discredited, between modern understanding of plate tectonics and better archaeological work. They’ve hung on through popular culture, however.”

“A few names just make this coincidence, however.” Crossing his arms, Landmine looked skeptical. “No offense, but I don’t see much reason to take this seriously.”

“Well, this is where things get interesting. Pangaea was first named as such back in 1928, Mu written about in 1896 and Lemuria proposed in 1864. Atlantis, however, has been discussed in Western civilization for over two thousand years.” Graphics changed again to a theoretical map of the continent and an image of a bearded Greek bust. “In 360 BC, Plato wrote two dialogues, _Timaeus_ and _Critias_ , which give us our first mentions of Atlantis. He described it as an island beyond the Pillars of Hercules, mostly mountainous to the north and along the coasts but featuring a great plain of an oblong shape in the south that extended in one direction a distance of three thousand stadia – roughly 550 kilometers – but across the center inland was two thousand stadia – roughly 370 km. The map you see was drawn based on those measurements.”

Images switched as Vector Prime interrupted, an overlay of a massive ship sitting atop the map and almost exactly matching its borders. “I have compared these measurements to those of the ancient ships, and they are roughly the same. This, combined with the names of all four ships having been mentioned in human history, leads us to suspect that the mythical Atlantis and the starship _Atlantis_ are one and the same. Carried upon it was the Key of Wisdom and its keeper, Methius Prime.” 

Diana changed the images again to show a painting of a man laid out on rocks, an eagle tearing away at his abdomen. “According to Greek myth, a Titan named Prometheus stole fire from the gods and gave it to early man. As punishment, he was chained to a rock, doomed to have an eagle visit him each day and tear out his liver, the organ regenerating over the night, until he was ultimately freed. I suspect Methius Prime was the inspiration for that myth, his name altered with subsequent retellings and his ultimate fate embellished.” 

“Okay, so all this explains how _Atlantis_ was known by human history, and how the other names first got into the lexicon, but that doesn’t explain where it went.” Looking at Diana with curiosity, Jetfire asked, “I mean, where did it go?”

“I’m getting to that.” The screen changed back to Plato and the map by itself. “According to Plato’s account, a war took place around 9600 BC between those outside of the Pillars and those within them. The Atlanteans conquered territory as far as Egypt in Africa and Tyrrhenia, central Italy, in Europe, and enslaved the local peoples. The people of Athens led allied resistance against them, and even as their alliance failed they managed to liberate the conquered lands. At about the same time, amidst a series of earthquakes and floods, Atlantis sank in a single day and night, swallowed up by the sea.”

“Accepting that the starship inspired the myth, there’s little stopping Atlantis from literally sinking into the ocean, though other portions of the myth remain… dubious.” Optics turning to him, Vector elaborated, “Methius was a lover of knowledge and wisdom, and would not wage war against anyone, much less enslave entire civilizations. And even if he did, I find it doubtful that humans so early in their history would be able to repel an attack by a single Cybertronian. Which suggests something else.”

Graphics shifted back to the painting of Prometheus, Diana continuing from there. “Another myth concerning Prometheus credits him with the sculpting of man from clay. Now from what I’ve been told of the four Keys, they could easily grant life to a Cybertronian just as the Matrix does. I’m willing to bet that, in order to alleviate his loneliness, Methius used the Key of Wisdom to grant life to Cybertronian-like beings. And considering neither of our peoples is immune to greed or power lust, my guess is that some of them decided to try and conquer the early humans instead of simply guide or live among them. Methius Prime could already have inspired a Titan, and I wouldn’t be surprised if any theoretical creations inspired a god or monster or two. Even putting that aside, this would account for the war, and embellishments by Plato or others would explain the discrepancies.”

General murmurs of agreement sounded among the gathered Cybertronians. The theory sounded reasonable, if a little far-fetched at points. Beachcomber quickly noted, “Okay, so accepting all this is true, where’s _Atlantis_ now? I mean, this planet’s got a lot of ocean.”

“Unfortunately, we don’t have much to go on there.” The graphics shifted back to the map of the mythical Atlantis, maps of the Mediterranean appearing with it. “As said, Atlantis was located somewhere beyond the Pillars of Hercules. That place at least is real. We know it today as the Strait of Gibraltar, a small body of water connecting the Mediterranean Sea to the Atlantic Ocean. Beyond that is just speculation. Hundreds of efforts have been made to locate Atlantis itself, and theories have sprung up for centuries over where it is. Everywhere from the North Sea to Antarctica has been suggested, but there’s little real evidence for any of them.”

“This at least gives us something to go on. Thank you, Diana.” Optimus turned to the elder Prime and asked, “What of the other ships?”

“ _Mu_ and _Lemuria_ traveled with _Atlantis_ as part of their journey, and _Pangaea_ went a separate course in the opposite direction.” Graphics shifting as he spoke, Vector Prime continued, “I suspect that the former two vessels remained with _Atlantis_ at least until they arrived on Earth, and departed at some point afterwards.” 

The Autobot leader nodded. “We have no reason to believe otherwise. I appreciate the research, but until we have more concrete information, I think it best that we focus our attention elsewhere and keep _Atlantis_ on the sidelines.” Neither the ancient Prime nor the archaeologist disagreed, and the graphics shifted once more to display a 2D map of Earth, several points across the planet marked with either the familiar blue Mini-Con sigil or the red Autobot emblem. “Thanks to the retrieval of data from the _Exodus_ , we’ve been able to pinpoint the locations of the remaining Mini-Con pods. And thanks to Colonel Franklin, we have a set location for our permanent facility on Earth. For now, Mini-Con retrieval and base construction will remain our top priorities. We’ll split into four teams in order to maximize our efforts. Team One will be led by Scavenger and Ironhide; they will handle excavation and construction at the base site here in the Colorado Rockies. Teams Two and Three will handle Mini-Con retrieval, and be led by Hot Shot and Jetfire. Team assignments will be handed out at the end of this meeting, and those not selected will remain here at the _Ark_ to coordinate and be on standby.” 

A few voices spoke up, the kids looking among themselves in surprise with the news concerning the Autobot base and Hot Shot looking at his commander in surprise. “Optimus, I’m still a cadet. What authority do I have to lead a team?”

“You _were_ a cadet. Scavenger and I have discussed the matter, and after the action you and Blurr have seen since our arrival on Earth, we feel that you’ve more than fulfilled your academy obligations.” The two cadets looked at one another in surprise as the Autobot leader stepped forward and laid congratulatory hands upon their shoulders. “Congratulations – you’re both now officers in the Autobot military.”

This prompted a surprised smile from Hot Shot, an equally surprised look from Blurr, and some applause from those gathered. The two young Autobots looked more than a little embarrassed, but pride soon outweighed that feeling. They only hoped they would be able to live up to it. 

The End


End file.
